Mine
by Left-Handed Writer
Summary: Rose and Scorpius iPod Challenge, a mixed up story in ten drabbles.


**Hi all (:**

**So, I decided to do the iPod Challenge.**

**For those of you who don't know what that is, it's when pick your favourite fandom, you put your iPod/iTunes/mp3 on shuffle, and whatever the song is you write a small drabble on it, but you only have the duration of the song to finish it.**

**It wasn't exactly easy, and some of the drabbles are really short because of the lack of inspiration.**

**Also, at first the songs have a mixed up order story, and then the last songs just fell into place and stuff.**

**The songs are in bold, and the lines of the song that inspired the little piece.**

**Juss ef why eye,**

**The fandom I chose is Rose & Scorpius, next gen.**

**You can say that this starts in their seventh year at Hogwarts =)**

**Run Devil Run-Ke$ha**

I looked up angrily at him. The only thing the bastard could manage was a sheepish grin.

_I always knew you were a bad boy, I used to think that it was cool._

Ha, once a player, always a player, right?

So why in the hell was I surprised that he was on top of another girl?

_Run Devil Run, run devil run, run._

And so I did.

I flashed him my middle finger, and the slut on top of him and ran the hell out of there.

_I throwing the trash, clearing the junk, firing the canon you're gonna get sunk._

I threw out all of his gifts, letters, roses, and anything that reminded me of the sick bastard named Scorpius Malfoy.

**I Wanna Hold Your Hand- The Beatles**

It was only the second date, and things were kind of awkward between us. We were shy around eachother, and although the school thought of us as fast moving, we barely were able to hold hands. Unless they brushed together by accident.

_And when I touch you I feel happy inside._

It was true, I did feel emensley happy when I would 'accidentally' touch him. Electric sparks would fly.

**Find Your Love- Drake**

_I better find your loving, I better find your heart._

It had been three months, and I finally got the balls to tell her that I loved her. Her response? Thank you. A fucking thank you.

It'd been three weeks since it'd happened, and I was still waiting for a response.

Kind of weird, no? The girl is the one with commitment issues, and the guy is the one proffessing his love?

_Too many times, I've been wrong. I guess being right takes too long._

It'd been a full month since I told Rose I loved her, and I'd had it. I confronted her about it, and she said nothing, still.

Fucking hell.

So, out of anger, I grabbed the first slut I saw.

**Ghost- Fefe Dobson**

_What's her name? What's she like? Does she know that you'll never treat her right?_

It's been a week since I found Malfoy with another girl. Since then, he's labelled her his girlfriend.

_You act like you just saw a ghost, I watch you getting way too close._

He saw me walking by him and his whore's intense snogging session. If his already pale face could get paler, it did.

**Firework- Katy Perry**

_You don't have to feel, like a waste of space, you're original, cannot be replaced._

Dear Scorpius,

It's been a month since graduation, and three since we broke up.

Al tells me you've been having a rough time lately. He tells me you've been considering taking your own life.

Please, please, please never consider that. You're amazing.

If you only knew, what the future holds, after a hurricane, comes a rainbow.

I promise that your life will turn around. So many people care for you, more than you know.

Including me.

I love you,

Rose W.

PS, Meet me at the Impulse Club tomorrow night at seven.

**Raise Your Glass- P!nk**

"You came!" I said excitedly, shouting over the sound of the music. I beamed at him, it had been so long. "Of course I did." he smiled at me, albeit a tad forced.

_So raise your glass if you are wrong, in all the right ways, all my underdogs, we will never be, never be, anything but on, and ity bitty dirty little freaks._

I grabbed his hand and led him to the dancefloor, and he handed me a second drink. We both raised our glasses to the upbeat song and started dancing.

Then, what can I say?

Two eighteen year old's got wasted.

Hammered.

Smashed.

One thing led to another.

And the rest was history...

**Here Comes the Sun- The Beatles**

_Little Darling,_

_It's been a long and lonely winter._

December.

Months after the little affair.

I stepped out of my flat in hope of something to brighten up my day.

Auror training was rough lately, and according to my uncle, criminals didn't take Christmas.

I stepped into the training room, but I was surprised to find Scorpius in there, and nobody else.

'Did you notice?' he asked. 'The sun's out after three weeks of gloomy weather. I figured it was a good omen. A sign that today was the day.'

**All You Need is Love- The Beatles**

'Rose Weasley. I've loved you. I've loved you since I saw your wild bushy red hair on Kings Cross Station eight years ago. I loved you since the first time we kissed. Since the first time we even held hands.

I finally got the balls to tell you and then you, you don't even say it back. You shattered my heart, Rose. So then I made a big mistake and I cheated on you out of anger. I regret it everyday. I love you, Rose Weasley. Will you give us a chance again?'

I walked over to him, taking large and slow steps. I tilted my head to the side. 'You broke my heart, you left me hanging, you made me lose sleep.'

**Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

'But Scorpius Malfoy, you're amazing, just the way you are.' I leaned in and kissed him, and what can I say? The rest truly was history. 'I love you.' I whispered.

**Mine, Taylor Swift.**

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water, you saw me start to believe, for the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine._

I quoted her favourite old school muggle singer during the vows of our wedding. She gave me the all too familiar 'Scorpius Malfoy, you sappy fuck you.' look. I couldn't help but grin cheekily as she shook her head, laughing and we leaned in to seal the deal; She was mine.

It only took ten years.

**The end.**

**I'm aware that the songs are pretty random, but these are the songs I love, and some of them I haven't even listened to for a while, etc.**

**I hope you enjoyed it (:**

**Thanks to my friend Kelly who I sent this to, and who's compliment kept a smile on my face all night.**

**less than three,**

**The M. Writer**


End file.
